This is a phase I study seeking the maximally tolerated dose of gemcitabine delivered concurrent with a standard course of radiation for patients with unresectable head and neck tumors. Plasma levels and tumor incorporation of gemcitabine, as well as tumor nucleotide pools will be measured in order to gain a better understanding of the mechanisms by which gemcitabine may enhance radiation antitumoral activity in vivo.